The purpose of this research is to demonstrate the effectiveness of two different training programs--Stress Management and Child Management--with child abusing parents. The goal of the training is to decrease the incidence of child abuse and to improve the parent-child relationship. Child Management will involve teaching parents to observe behavior, identify the contingencies surrounding the behavior, and to modify that behavior by manipulating the contingencies. Stress Management training will emphasize a cognitive-behavior approach to learning effective coping skills for dealing with stress. Child abusive parents who have been referred to a private agency will be assigned to one of three treatment groups or to a control group. Group 1 will receive training in Child Management, Group 2 will receive a training program which combines Stress Management with Child Management, and Group 3 will receive training in Stress Management. Group 4 will act as controls while being placed on a waiting list. Comparisons among the groups will be made on data based on a variety of measures given pre-treatment and post-treatment. Should the research show the proposed techniques to be effective, future research will be proposed (a) to further develop and package effective and efficient training programs for abusive parents, (b) to determine which programs will be effective with parents having specific demographic or personality characteristics, and (c) to develop a program specifically designed for parents with high risk for becoming abusive.